Summer Paradise
by Sentimental Bookworm
Summary: Summer is over. Percy misses Annabeth, and Annabeth misses Percy. How are they ever going to see each other again? Here are their thoughts. One shot.


**Hey guys! I'm back with a new fanfiction, hope you like it! I'm in love with this song, and I hope you like it too! :-) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or the song Summer Paradise. All rights and credits go to their rightful owner.**

**Most of the time, the italics are lyrics, and also the character's thoughts. I'm sure you can tell which lines are lyrics (there will also be single quotations around the song lyrics), and which lines are just like, words that needed to be italic (which are the thoughts and the past), if you listen to the song along with reading this fanfiction. **

Annabeth's POV

'_Take me back, take me back,' _I thought, '_Back to summer paradise.'_

I was in History class, and the teacher was droning on about-I don't even know what- in a monotone. I looked around, and everyone was practically falling asleep. It was only the first month of school. I already miss everyone at Camp Half Blood, especially Percy. **(A/N: Let's say this is after they started dating, and pretend that Percy never got captured by Juno.)** I miss the dangerous adventures we've had, even though we almost died numerous of times, I'd rather die by Percy's side then die in History class. The teacher was that boring.

I looked up at the teacher, he was not even moving at all, besides his lip muscles. His eyes move back and forth at the same pace. He would occasionally move his right hand to flip the page, other than that, it's like he's basically asleep in a weird boring way. He doesn't even notice the arm wrestling and spit balls in the back of the room. Of course we're doing it sneakily in a way, because if we caused enough noise, he'll break out of the trance and give us all detention.

_A month ago, still summer, school has not started yet._

'_My heart is sinking, as I'm lifting up above the clouds away from you. And I can't believe I'm leaving, oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm going to do._'

_I looked at Percy with sad eyes, he returned the look with his beautiful sea green eyes that still manage to melt my heart every time I look into them. It was the end of summer; we had to go our separate ways for now._

"_Don't worry Wise Girl, it's going be summer again before we know it." He pulled me in for a long, tight hug._

"_I hope so." I whispered._

I sighed. I hope he's thinking about me, wherever he is.

Percy's POV

I sat in English class. Confused by everything, because of my dyslexia. Then the teacher announces that she wants to read a book to us for the rest of the period.

"Get comfortable." She smiled. "And don't worry, there will be no assignment, I just want to share this book with you all for fun." She told us the title of the book, and started reading.

I didn't want to listen; it was just for "fun" anyways. I miss Annabeth so much. I wonder if she is missing me too.

'_But someday, I will find my way back to where your name, is written in the sand.' _ I smiled. I remember once in the summer, we actually did write our names in the sand. "_Percy the Seaweed Brain and Annabeth the Wise Girl." _Then someone wrote, '"_The It Couple"_ under it. I smiled to myself.

_A month ago, still summer, school has not started yet. The day before they said goodbye._

'_Cause I remember every sunset, I remember every word you said. We were never gonna say goodbye. Say la-ta-ta-ta-ta.'_

_We sat there on the beach, side by side, watching the sunset. I was leaning back, my arms holding me back, and my legs out. Annabeth was holding her knees, with crossed legs. Her beautiful golden hair cascading down her back. We were just talking about what happened that summer._

"_Man," I said, this was a pretty exciting summer._

_Annabeth turned away from the sunset. "Yeah, it was pretty shocking too. Luke was the hero." She sat there silenced. She changed the subject. "The sunset is just so beautiful."_

_I turn to her. "You mean like you?" I grinned really widely, praising myself for saying that in the right moment. Yes! I thought. That was so smooth of me. No sarcasm to myself._

_She rolled her eyes, and smiled. She turns to me._

_In that moment, she just looked even more gorgeous than she was just 5 seconds ago. Her storming grey eyes looking into mine. I leaned in and kissed her, and she kissed me back. I smiled._

_I wished we could've stayed like that forever._

I sighed. I missed her so badly that in that very moment, it hurt. I wish she was in my arms right now. I may sound corny, but hey, love does that to you man.

Percy & Annabeth's POV

'_Tell me how to get back to, back to summer paradise with you. And I'll be there in a heart. Oh-oh. I'll be there in a heartbeat. Oh-oh.'_

Annabeth's POV

_A few months later, it's the middle of winter._

'_My soul is broken, streets are frozen, I can't stop these feelings melting through.'_ I was walking home from school alone. It was freezing, but I didn't mind it that much. My feelings kept interrupting my thoughts though. Well, not really since I was thinking about Percy anyways, and the feelings were about Percy. Every time I thought about him, I get this nice feeling in my stomach, but then I realize he's not here with me, and won't be for months until summer and I get sad again, and my heart drops a little.

'_And I'd give away, a thousand days, oh just to have another one with you,' _I thought. I really do mean that, if I could give forever, it wouldn't mean anything unless Percy was spending those days with me.

_Some months ago, still summer, a week before their goodbye._

_I was sad that in a week, we were going to leave our paradise. 'Well real life can wait, we're crashing like waves, playing in the sand, holding your hand.'_

_I laughed as Percy picked me up and swung me around. We were alone. He smiled at me, leaned in…My heart started fluttering… and he whispered, "I'm dropping you."_

_He dropped me onto the soft sand, where we spent most of our days after the war, and ran away laughing. _

"_I'M GOING TO GET YOU SEAWEED BRAIN." I yelled after him. I smiled, and picked myself up and ran after him._

_I ran to where he was. He was just standing there, smiling at me._

_I couldn't help but smile too. "What?" I asked._

"_Let's build a sand castle!" He grinned playfully at me, got down on his knees and started to attempt at making a sandcastle. Without any tools._

_I giggled, "You don't have a bucket or anything Seaweed Brain. How are you going to make a sandcastle?"_

_It doesn't matter, he said still grinning. So we just played in the sand, laughing and enjoying each other's company._

Percy & Annabeth's POV.

I was in my bedroom. Just being lovesick, and missing my Seaweed Brain/Wise girl so much. I looked out my window, and thought; _'Cause I remember every sunset, I remember every word you said. We were never gonna say goodbye. Sa la-ta-ta-ta-ta. Tell me how to get back, back to summer paradise with you…'_ I sighed, '_And I'll be there in a heartbeat.'_

I turned away from the night sky and leaned against the wall, I whispered to myself. "_Oh-oh, I'll be there in a heartbeat. Oh-oh."_

Percy's POV

I lay in my bed, just thinking over my thoughts. I sighed, **(A/N: Damn they sigh a lot don't they?)** turned out my lamp, and got comfortable.

As I was falling asleep, memories came pouring into my mind. '_Yeah I remember summer mornings, and summer evenings. Now you're not next to me, and I am freezing. Was it real? Oh baby tell me, was I dreaming?'_

_Some months ago, saying their goodbyes._

_I stood on the hill, and Annabeth was walking towards me. She looked at me, and it looked like she was about to cry. It broke my heart._

"_Don't worry Wise Girl, it's be summer again before we know it." I said, trying my best not to cry. I had to stay strong for her, so she won't worry. I pulled her in for a long, tight hug._

"_I hope so." She whispered._

_And we just stayed like that, until our family came to pick us up._

'_How can you show me paradise, when I'm leaving?'_

Percy & Annabeth's POV.

I just sat on an armchair, a blanket wrapped around me, facing a window, giving me a view of the night sky. I looked up and sighed. It seems so far away until I get to see Percy/ Annabeth again.

'_Now my heartbeat is sinking, hope's shrinking. When I try to speak, no words. Lip-syncing. Hope this is not just wishful thinking. Tell me that you care…'_

I closed my eyes, ready to just fall asleep on the armchair.

"_And I'll be there in a heartbeat."_ I whispered before falling asleep.

'_Someday, I will find my way to where your name, is written in the sand. Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go.'_

I was walking down New York City, longing for her/him to be here. _I wish somehow, I could see her/him again. Even for a moment._ I thought.

I smiled as I remembered the times we spent together. _'Cause I remember every sunset. I remember every word you said. We were never gonna say goodbye. Say la-ta-ta-ta-ta. Tell me how to get back to, back to summer paradise with you. And I'll be there in a heartbeat.'_

_No one in particular's POV. _**(A/N: I know in the book it's Percy's POV but let's make it no one's, okay? If you don't like it like that go get The Last Olympian and turn to page 372.) **_Flashback:_

'_I remember where we first kissed,':_

_We were sitting at the Poseidon table._

"_You're laughing at me." Percy complained._

"_I am not!" Annabeth said._

"_You are _so _not making this easy."_

_Then Annabeth laughed for real, and she put her arms around Percy's neck. " I am never, _ever_ going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."_

_When Annabeth kissed Percy, he had the feeling that his brain was melting right through his body._

_They could've stayed that way forever, except a voice behind them growled, "Well, it's about time!"_

_Suddenly, the pavilion was filled with torchlight and campers. Clarisse led the way as the eavesdroppers charged and hoisted us both onto their shoulders._

"_Oh, come on!" Percy complained. "Is there no privacy?"_

"_The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said with glee._

"_The canoe lake!" Connor Stoll shouted._

_With a huge cheer, they carried Annabeth and Percy down the hill, but they kept them close enough for them to hold hands. Annabeth was laughing, and Percy couldn't help laughing too, even though his face was completely red._

_They held hands right up to the moment the crowd of campers dumped them into the water._

_Afterward, Percy had the last laugh. He made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake. The campers kept waiting for them to come up , but hey- when you're the son of Poseidon, you don't have to worry._

_And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time- for Percy and Annabeth._

'_And how I've never felt so high, la-ta-ta-ta-ta.'_

Percy & Annabeth's POV. **(A/N: Things might get confusing from this point on.)**

_That was the start of our official kisses._

_The first unofficial kiss was innocent. We won the chariot race, we were 13 _**(A/N: They were 13 right?)**_ and I/Annabeth kissed Percy/me on the cheek. Everyone who was cheering, cheered even louder for us._

_And what about the time I thought I/Percy was not going to make it out of the volcano, so Annabeth/I kissed me/Percy on the lips for good luck. That didn't count as our official kiss because I/Percy didn't kiss back (Percy's POV: as I was in happy shock, but I did enjoy it, wink wink.) _

Percy & Annabeth's POV.

'_Tell me how to get back to, back to summer paradise with you…'_

I walked to Central park. It was a nice Saturday, even though it was really cold. People were out walking their dogs; kids were having snowball fights and making snow angels. **(A/N: I don't actually know if people do this in NYC.)**

I was just enjoying the view. Then I looked straight ahead.

Annabeth's POV.

I widened my eyes. _Could it be? It can't? _

Percy's POV.

I saw those grey eyes, even though we were still pretty far away. I smiled. Those grey eyes that brought me home.

Annabeth's POV.

When that black hair, sea-green eyed boy smiled at me, I knew it had to be true. I smiled back.

Percy & Annabeth's POV.

I started walking towards those eyes, those beautiful grey/green gorgeous eyes. Then we were inches away from each other.

"I missed you." We both said. We laugh; pull each other into a long, tight hug. It was like summer again.

In his/her arms, I whispered, "_And I'll be there in a heartbeat."_

**So, did you like it? Please review! It'll give me more motivation to write more fanfictions, but since I barely get reviews, I feel like no one like my stories. :-( Please also check out my other fanfics! Add to favourites if you want, it'll be much appreciated :-). Also, feel free to leave request for songfics! I also have a story for songfics, but I wanted this one to be its own story. Sorry if the changing POV confused you, I wanted to it like that because well…If you ever watched the movie Flipped, you'll understand :-D. Thank you all again for reading! :-)**

**Again, I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians, nor the song Summer Paradise.**


End file.
